


Happy B-Day 🎂

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: What happens when the Lost Boys find out that everyone forgot your birthday?





	Happy B-Day 🎂

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

You threw your phone in the sand, flopping down beside it. At this point you didn't even care that sand would get all over your hair, making your scalp itch. You were tired, tired of everything today. You've never really related to a movie before, maybe a horror film here and there in the past. But, today you could definitely say you felt like Sam from Sixteen Candles. Well... Other than the sister getting married, giving your underwear to a nerd because he listened to you and let you know that the guy you liked asked about you, or all of the weird... Grossness of that movie. But, you definitely related to the fact that everyone forgot your birthday. You felt tears fill up your eyes, making the orange sky blurry and fuzzy. It just wasn't fair... You never forgot anyone's birthday. You didn't always get someone a gift, but you always managed to tell someone that you were thinking of them.

You pulled off your jacket and placed it under your head, flipping over to be on your stomach. You wanted to disappear. Disappear and stay gone. There's nothing to forget if it's already gone.You closed your eyes, feeling a few tears that had gathered fall down your cheeks. You felt tired, the constant anticipation -hoping someone would say sike, and give you a big hug- finally wearing you out. As the sun started to go down, you drifted into an uneasy sleep. The fear of something happening to you very far from your cloudy mind. At this point... You didn't care anymore. 

After a few hours went by, you felt a nudge on your side. You groaned, trying to cling to those last few echos of sleep. You had the worst dream ever, that everyone had forgotten your birthday and you decided to have a breakdown on the beach. Only a child would do something that silly and then decide to fall asleep out in the open. In the murder capital of the world no le- you curled your hand into a fist, grabbing what it was resting on. Oh my god you were holding sand. You slowly opened your eyes, shocked that you were on the beach at night. You felt another nudge against the side of your body, making you look up at whoever was messing with you. You let a nervous smile grace your face, the knot that was forming in your gut loosening as David crouched in front of you. He tilted his head, "Can you tell me why you asleep out here by yourself at about-" he grabbed your wrist and pulled it up, looking at the watch you wore. "- 10:34 at night?"

You felt your face scrunch up, feeling embarrassed at your reasoning. Maybe if you just shrugged your shoulders he would let it go. He never stayed on one subject for too long if it didn't matter to him. He backed up as you pushed yourself off the ground, pulling your jacket back on. "I guess I just got tired. It was a busy day." You both started walking towards the boardwalk, with David on your right. "Busy day? What have 50 parties or something?" His tone suggested that he was pretty annoyed, but not with you. Maybe with your poor impulse control… but not with you. That wasn't the thing that grabbed your attention though. You looked over at David, seeing him smirk as he took a drag off his cigarette. You raised your eyebrow, feeling absolutely confused as hell.

"Parties for what?" You snatched his cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on the wall next to you. You saw him twitch a bit, his hand flexing towards your arm, but after so many years of you doing that, he's learned to just light another when you weren't looking. "Yes, parties. It's your birthday, right?” You stopped walking, looking at him. The tears from earlier started to cloud your vision once more. David jumped to a stop as well, flipping off someone who told you both to get out of the way. You felt your bottom lip quiver, causing David to huff and look away. “You remembered my birthday?” Whatever David thought you were going to say, it definitely wasn't that. “Well… yeah? Was I supposed to forget? I mean, I'm a pretty old dude but, my memory isn't shit.” You launched yourself at him with enough force to knock the wind out of a normal man. But this wasn't a normal man. It was a vampire. One of the deadliest things on the planet. And that vampire was patting your back awkwardly as you cried into his chest. He leaned down close to your ear, whispering so no one else could hear him. “Hey it's okay, calm down… it's alright, I'm here.” He began shushing you, his stiff pat on your back finally turning into comforting rub.

You both stood like that for a few minutes; David glaring at anyone who voiced their opinions about the two of you standing in the middle of the boardwalk. You finally seemed to calm down, sniffing a bit and holding onto David like your life depended on it. You let go of him, backing up a bit. David watched you like someone watching a child that missed their nap, afraid that you might break down again. “So are you good then? Or… do we have to go off to the side or something like that?” You rolled your eyes and chuckled weakly, rubbing your forehead, “No… no I'm fine now. I just needed to get that out. I'm sorry man, I jus- everyone forgot my birthday today and I feel like absolute shit.” David widened his eyes, and when you began pulling at your hair a bit he started leading you over to his bike, listening to you ramble. “It's supposed to be my day, but I'm having to share it with everyone else!” You felt your breathing quicken, but tried to calm down. He grabbed one of your hands that kept gripping your hair and laced his fingers with yours. Taking a few deep through your nose, you let it out slowly from your mouth. You needed to stay calm, you didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. You finally noticed where you were heading, and you felt a wave of peace hit you. Taking a ride with David always made you feel better. David hopped on, grabbing your wrist and helping you up.

“Where are we going?” He didn't respond, but gave you a rare genuine smile that made your heart skip a beat. You were pretty sure that he heard it, seeing as his smile turned into a smirk. Before you could do anything, he pulled away from the boardwalk. You didn't even register that his bike was the only one there. With David driving the bike, you had to hold on tight to him at first before you felt confident enough to loosen your grip. He raced down the stairs that lead up on the boardwalk and hit the sand, causing people around you both to shout out in protest as they were showered with dirt. You let out a laugh when he kept on going, steering the bike to a ramp that jumped over a bonfire. You felt the sides of your calves heat up as you both went over the fire, passing it completely. David continued swerving around little groups of parties, gangs, and homeless people looking for warmth. You felt almost as light as a feather when you went under the pier, finally reaching the little patch of woods after awhile. You closed your eyes when he reached that group of trees bunched together so tight that he had to stick his legs out and maneuver with them. When he passed them you felt better, resting your head on his back of you rode towards the cave. When he finally parked, you both sat there in silence, listening to the ocean hit the rocks.

“This is an okay place to be.” you mumbled, opening your eyes. “Home?” You smiled at his confused tone, tightening your hold on him. “Sure… home.” You felt his body shake a bit, probably from laughter, but that didn't bother you. “It gets better.” You lifted your head, confusion on your face but he didn't turn around to see. He gestured for you to get off the bike, following you and leading you towards the stairs. “I thought you said it got better?” He let out a loud laugh at your wary tone. Sure you hung around with vampires for fun and went on thrill rides with them, but heights still fucked you up. “I can carry you if you want?” You didn't respond for a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell him that he was fucking crazy when he wrapped his arms around you and jumped into the sky. You let out an ear splitting shriek that the whispers in the sky seemed to eat up, muting you entirely. When he puts you down, you were so going to kill him. It took a few moments and then you both were in the cave. Before you could even pull his arms off of you, you heard a loud yell.

“SURPRISE!”

You jumped at the scene in front of you, your breath getting caught in your throat. “Happy birthday!” Star yelled, hopping off of Michael's back and grabbing Laddie's hand. Paul was still in the air, holding one side of the banner -that seemed to yell happy birthday to you- up while the other was pinned on the wall in front of the huge picture. You let out the breath when Marko dropped a bunch of wrapped presents on the ground in front of the rock box. It was planning one of you favorite songs, probably from the cassette tape that you made for David and Star. Dwayne rode by you on his skateboard, holding a badly wrapped present that looked to you like it was another skateboard. He winked at you as he passed, making you giggle. David tightened his hold on you, pulling you against his back. “So did it get better or not?” He whispered, his beard grazing your ear. You shivered, a smile on your face as Paul jumped down and turned up the music, grabbing your hand and pulling you close. “Not much of a party if you aren't partying babe!” He swung you around the room, smiling at your laugh.

It wasn't a great feeling that people forgot your birthday. In fact… it still hurt. It wasn't going to get better for a bit. But, the people you were with now remembered, and that was enough. Star pulled you away from Paul, her holding both yours and Laddie's hand. You three jumped in a circle, laughing and smiling as the rest of the boys joined the fun. No matter how alone you thought you were, how unimportant you thought you were. You were wrong. People will always love you, even if they fucked up sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all liked it!


End file.
